


The Elevator

by throughthewaves



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Avec ses beaux yeux bleus..., Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bonne lecture!, Désolée c'est pas l'OS du siècle, Fluff and smut I guess..., Gros what the fuck, Happy Ending, Harry is a Tease, Harry tombe amoureux en deux secondes, Idiots in Love, Il y a Niall et Gemma durant 3 secondes, Ils aiment bien se chauffer, Lemon un peu bancal, Louis est si beau aussi..., Louis is a fucking tease too, M/M, Mais j'ai bien ri, Mais j'ai essayé pour vous faire plaisir!, Older Louis, Sept heures trente trois l'heure du bonheur, Sexual Tension, Shy Harry, Sinon c'est le grand bordel, Top Harry, Trapped In Elevator, Y a beaucoup de putain, Younger Harry, et ouais encore une fois c'est joyeux les gars!, et son sourire de tombeur..., of course, ok c'est pas le sujet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthewaves/pseuds/throughthewaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry et Louis se croisent tous les matins à 7h33 dans l'ascenseur de leur immeuble new-yorkais. Un jour, Louis oublie sa valise à l'intérieur, Harry court après lui pour lui rendre et paf ça fait des chocapics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Pour tout vous dire, c'est un gif sur Hunger Games posté sur twitter avec le mot "elevator" qui m'a inspiré cet OS. J'avais envie de le mentionner pour qu'on sache ce qu'un simple petit mot peut générer. C'est du gros WTF, je sais pas si c'est vraiment très cohérent ou très intéressant, j'espère un minimum que ça l'est en tout cas. J'avais pas prévu un truc comme ça à la base mais bon, comme toujours c'est parti en vrilles et ça a donné le truc un peu bizarre que vous vous apprêtez surement à lire. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les lemon, j'ai essayé de faire ça bien mais c'est VRAIMENT PAS mon truc alors... Voilà voilà soyez indulgentes s'il vous plaît, moi pas douée. Pardon d'avance pour les passages un peu longuets, j'ai pas trop osé retoucher l'OS de peur de tout supprimer (chose que j'ai tendance à faire très souvent en me relisant...)  
> Bonne lecture (pardon pour les possibles fautes) ♥

**THE ELEVATOR**

 

 _I caught a glimpse, but its been forgotten_  
_So here we are again_  
_I made a vow, to carry you home... home_  
  
_I really tried to do what you wanted_  
_It all went wrong again_  
  
_I made a vow, to carry you home_  
_If you fall sick, if you pass out_  
  
_I figured it out, I can see again_  


 

*

 

Depuis quatre mois, Harry se levait à sept heures tapantes, sortait de la douche à sept heures dix, s'habillait en vitesse en regardant sa montre toutes les six secondes et finissait par attraper un pain au chocolat dans la cuisine. Tous les matins sans exception, il faisait claquer la porte et courait pour rejoindre l’ascenseur avant sept heures trente trois. Ses amis lui répétaient qu'il était cinglé. Il ne se levait que pour cela : monter dans l’ascenseur à sept heures trente trois. Mais ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il aimait se lever tôt et descendre les cent étages du building new-yorkais dans lequel il vivait. Il y avait aussi ce garçon. Assez grand, peut-être un mètre quatre-vingt, yeux bleus, cheveux châtains en pagaille, sourire d'ange et fessier à tomber à la renverse. Harry avait eu le temps de l'observer. L’ascenseur mettait généralement trois minutes à arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Cela lui donnait le temps de détailler le jeune homme et de rêver à ce qu'il lui ferait bien s'il l'avait pour petit-ami. Il ne portait ni alliance, ni marques quelconques d'homme coincée dans une relation. Harry ne savait pas s'il aimait les hommes mais il répétait toujours qu'il avait un sixième sens pour cela. Ses amis en riaient souvent car trois fois sur quatre, il se trompait. Mais Harry sentait que c'était différent cette fois.

 

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et comme Harry s'y attendait, le beau jeune homme de ses rêves était là. Il lui sourit pour le saluer et entra dans l'habitacle. Ils n'avaient jamais échangé un mot, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Son seul problème était la timidité. Un homme aussi banal que lui, avec une tignasse longue de dix mètres et bouclés comme un caniche – il se décrivait lui-même ainsi – n'avait aucune chance avec un homme comme Beaux-Yeux. Il lui avait trouvé ce surnom un matin alors que leur regard s'étaient croisés un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumé. Il s'était perdu dans le bleu si clair et profond de ses iris qu'il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre que ça durant des jours entiers. Ce type l'obsédait totalement. Il avait conscience d'être légèrement atteint mais ce mec était trop beau pour se passer de leur petit rendez-vous à sept heures trente trois. Il n'avait pas manqué un seul matin en quatre mois, dimanches mis à part. Harry avait remarqué qu'il ramenait souvent des livres d'une librairie à quelques rues de là. Parfois, il rapportait des pâtisseries d'un café à deux minutes de la dite-librairie. Harry s'était juré d'y aller un jour

 

Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Il avait réfléchi à des stratégies mais la seule qu'il avait vraiment trouvé lui avait semblé un peu risquée. Renverser son café sur lui lui aurait sûrement fait plus de tort qu'autre chose. Il était dans une impasse et chaque matin, il regardait Beaux-Yeux quitter l'ascenseur sans lui avoir dit un mot. Ce matin-là, Beaux-Yeux avait une valise à ses pieds. Harry aurait aimé lui demander s'il partait en vacances mais c'était sans doute trop indiscret.

 

Un bruit de cloche indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés au rez-de-chaussée. Beaux-Yeux regarda sa montre et soupira. Il était apparemment en retard. Il se dépêcha de quitter l'habitacle en oubliant bêtement sa valise à ses pieds. Harry hésita à lui courir après. Beaux-Yeux avait l'air totalement désemparé. Il lui tapota l'épaule et sans dire un mot, il lui tendit son bagage. Il baissa la tête et n'osa pas lever les yeux. Il avait trop peur de faire une connerie.

 

« Oh ma valise ! Je suis vraiment tête en l'air aujourd'hui, s'écria Beaux-Yeux. Merci beaucoup... »

 

Sa voix était si douce. Harry aurait pu l'enregistrer pour en faire une berceuse le soir. Il secoua la tête pour cesser de paraître nigaud et sourit au jeune homme. Ce dernier le lui rendit et planta son regard dans le sien. Harry aurait pu fondre sur place. Lorsqu'il souriait, son regard était encore plus beau. Il avait des yeux magnifiques et le bleu devenait peu à peu sa couleur préférée.

 

« Pas de quoi, bafouilla Harry.

\- Passez une bonne journée… A la prochaine fois. »

 

Harry oublia de répondre. Est-ce qu'il avait retenu son visage parce qu'il lui plaisait ou bien ses yeux s'étaient habitués à le reconnaître parce qu'ils s'étaient croisé peut-être cent fois en quatre mois ? Et puis après tout, Harry s'en fichait. Beaux-Yeux savait qu'ils se croisaient tous les matins. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

 

Harry l'observa courir jusqu'au métro et soupira de bien-être. Beaux-Yeux était vraiment sa dose de caféine, d'oxygène et de toutes substances capable de rendre quelqu'un dépendant. Il était complètement dingue de ce type à qui il n'avait jamais dit plus de trois mots.

 

*

 

Lorsque le professeur annonça que l'heure était terminée, Harry fourra ses affaires dans sa besace et quitta la salle en vitesse. Il courut dans les escaliers et soupira en remarquant qu'il pleuvait. Sa journée avait été atrocement longue, Beaux-Yeux n'était pas remonté dans l'ascenseur depuis ce fameux matin où il lui avait rapporté sa valise. Harry se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et l'évitait... Mais il rejetait cette hypothèse car cela aurait voulu dire que Beaux-Yeux montait dans cet ascenseur uniquement pour le voir lui et non pour sortir du building. Et ça, c'était franchement impossible, surtout pour un gars comme lui.

 

Harry ne se trouvait pas particulièrement beau et pourtant il l'était. Il était grand et était plutôt bien bâti. Pour un étudiant qui ne faisait que trois heures de sport par semaine, il avait ce qu'il fallait en muscle. Harry avait une carrure d'athlète. Ses épaules étaient carrées et son ventre était décoré d'abdominaux qui aurait pu faire craquer n'importe qui. Il avait, en plus de sa musculature de sportif, des traits particulièrement doux. Ses yeux étaient aussi verts que l'émeraude et ses cheveux aussi brun que le chocolat. Ils ondulaient et retombaient sur ses épaules. Il avait cessé de les couper depuis un moment. Ses lèvres étaient souvent ce que les gens regardaient en premier. Elles étaient roses et pulpeuses, c'était un véritable appel au viol. Ses lunettes noires sur le nez lui donnaient un air sérieux. Harry avait tout pour plaire mais ne le savait même pas. Quand il se comparait aux autres hommes et surtout à Beaux-Yeux, il se trouvait si fade.

 

La pluie ruinait la coiffure qu'il avait passé dix longues minutes à faire le matin-même. Il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et marcha hâtivement en écoutant le dernier album d'Imagine Dragons. Il était un fan inconditionnel de ce groupe et se détendait toujours en entendant leurs chansons. Le trajet lui semblait toujours plus court avec de la musique. Il ne comprenait pas les gens qui rentraient chez eux avec pour seule musique le bruit de la ville, des pots d'échappements qui pétaradaient, des talons qui frappaient les rues de New-York, des gamins qui hurlaient pour qu'on leur achète le paquet de bonbons aperçus dans la boulangerie. Harry n'aimait pas le bruit. Il aimait la musique. Il entra dans le métro et soupira en remarquant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune place assise. Harry n'aimait pas non plus le métro. Trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop de vie.

 

Il descendit trois stations plus loin et ressortit sur le grand boulevard. Son immeuble n'était plus très loin. Il accéléra le pas quand l'averse lui tomba dessus. Il était à présent trempé de la tête aux pieds. La pluie cessa soudainement de s'abattre sur lui mais continua tout autour. Harry releva la tête et constata qu'un parapluie le protégeait. Il se tourna vers le propriétaire qui n'était autre que Beaux-Yeux. Il s'arrêta de marcher sous le choc.

 

« Pour la dernière fois, souffla Beaux-Yeux.

\- Mer… Merci. »

 

Harry ralentit la cadence pour marcher à la même allure que Beaux-Yeux. Il retira également ses écouteurs qui continuaient de jouer fortement Smoke & Mirrors. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot. Harry retrouvait sa bouffée d'air. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble, Beaux-Yeux appela l'ascenseur et regarda Harry, le détaillant de haut en bas. Il devait le trouver repoussant… Ils montèrent ensemble lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire mais il savait que l'occasion ne se représenterait peut-être jamais. Il se racla la gorge et observa Beaux-Yeux. Il portait un costume noir et tenait sa valise dans les mains.

 

« Votre week-end s'est bien passé ? osa-t-il demander.

\- J'ai connu mieux et vous ?

\- J'ai connu mieux aussi. »

 

Et c'était tout. Harry ne put rien dire de plus. Pas parce qu'il manquait de conversation mais parce que les portes finirent par s'ouvrir sur son étage. Il souffla faiblement un « au revoir » à Beaux-Yeux et descendit de l'ascenseur. En entendant la cloche indiquer qu'il repartait, Harry soupira. Il était vraiment dans un sale état. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau de pluie et son manteau était trempé. Beaux-Yeux, lui, était resté magnifique malgré la pluie et plus encore grâce à son costume. Harry ne s'était pas attardé sur son fessier, pas du tout. Il avait simplement vérifié qu'il n'était pas mouillé à l'arrière de son pantalon. Rien de plus normal.

 

Il fonça sous la douche et ferma les yeux en repensant à ses yeux si bleus. Il était vraiment foutu. Une centaine de matins, quelques paroles échangés et il s'imaginait déjà marié avec deux enfants.

 

*

 

Sept heures, trente trois minutes et dix secondes.

 

Les portes s'ouvrirent pile au moment où Harry achevait sa course. Il s'était réveillé en retard et n'avait pas eu le temps de se coiffer comme il le voulait. Il avait failli rester chez lui mais la perspective de devoir attendre encore vingt-quatre heures pour revoir Beaux-Yeux lui donnait mal au ventre. Harry s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur après avoir souri à Beaux-Yeux. Ce dernier laissa ses yeux s'aventurer sur son corps. Il resta bloquée sur le bas de son ventre et releva rapidement la tête vers Harry qui boutonnait sa chemise en vitesse. Était-il vraiment sorti presque torse nu ? Mais où avait-il la tête ? Beaux-Yeux allait le prendre pour un exhibitionniste… quoi que, cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger tant que ça. Il souriait en coin alors qu'Harry essayait de se faire le plus petit possible, trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient adressés quelques mots, ils pouvaient se considérer comme des connaissances n'est-ce pas ? Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Ses mains tremblaient et étaient humides. Il stressait beaucoup trop.

 

« Ils n'ont pas prévu de pluie aujourd'hui, dit Beaux-Yeux. Vos cheveux se porteront bien.

\- Ah hum merci. »

 

Ah hum merci ? Harry avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs en fer. Mais quel con. Il voulait parler à Beaux-Yeux depuis une éternité et chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il disait des conneries. Il allait finir par avoir plus vite une barbe blanche qu'un rendez-vous avec lui.

 

« Bonne journée à vous, déclara Beaux-Yeux.

\- Merci vous aussi, cria-t-il depuis l'ascenseur. »

 

Il ferma les yeux en réalisant qu'il n'en était même pas sorti. Ce mec le rendait chèvre. Il perdait vraiment la tête à cause de lui. Ce n'était vraiment plus possible.

 

*

 

Il était vingt-et-une heures. Harry rentrait la musique dans les oreilles, son visage et ses cheveux dégoulinants encore de sueur. Les douches avaient toutes été prises d'assaut à la salle de sport, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'attendre trente minutes. Il s'était arrêté au Mcdo pour manger un morceau et avait filé jusque chez lui. Il dansait sur l'air entraînant d'I'm So Sorry, sautant de pierres en pierres comme un gamin de trois ans. Il avait passé une journée parfaite. Le matin-même, il avait vu Beaux-Yeux et il lui avait dit que sa chemise était jolie. Pas la peine de dire à quoi il avait pensé pendant les heures qui avait suivi. Ensuite, il avait pris un café avec son meilleur ami qui étudiait à l'autre bout de New-York et qu'il ne voyait pas souvent. Ça l'avait requinqué d'apprendre qu'il changeait d'école à la rentrée pour venir étudier dans son université à lui. Niall et lui se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et n'avaient jamais été séparés… jusqu'à cette épreuve difficile qu'était la fac. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils se voyaient à peine deux fois par mois. Ils vivaient trop loin l'un de l'autre même s'ils habitaient la même ville.

 

« Merde ! jura quelqu'un près de lui. »

 

Harry retira une oreillette et regarda autour de lui. Beaux-Yeux venait de faire tomber une tonne de livres au sol et luttait pour ne pas faire tomber ceux qu'ils tenaient encore fermement. Devait-il foncer jusque chez lui ou bien prendre le risque de se ridiculiser encore une fois en l'aidant ? Deuxième option. Harry se pencha et attrapa les livres qui manquaient de tomber. Beaux-Yeux soupira de soulagement et sourit en le reconnaissant.

 

« Décidément, vous passez votre temps à me sauver la vie. »

 

Harry aurait pu hurler hallelujah et danser le Waka Waka de Shakira s'il n'y avait eu LE type pour qui il avait le béguin depuis des mois devant lui. Il se contenta de rougir et pria pour que les lampadaires ne laissent rien voir. Beaux-Yeux lui indiqua l'immeuble et se remit en marche. Harry garda ses livres parce qu'il était évident qu'il les referait tomber à la seconde même où il les récupérerait. Ils entrèrent dans leur éternel ascenseur et pour ne pas changer leurs habitudes, ils se turent.

 

Au son que faisait l'appareil, Harry aurait pu se douter qu'il allait les lâcher mais il était trop occupé à regarder Beaux-Yeux. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta entre deux étages et que la lumière vacilla, il paniqua. Pas parce qu'il était coincé dans l'ascenseur mais parce qu'il y était avec Beaux-Yeux. Il appuya sur le bouton d'urgence et informa le gardien de l'incident. Ce dernier leur demanda de ne pas s'inquiéter et d'être patient. Patient à quel point ? Harry ne l'était pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'être quand Beaux-Yeux était avec lui bon sang.

 

« Ils ne devraient pas être long. D'ici une heure on sera dehors.

\- Une heure ? s'écria Harry. Oh non c'est pas possible. Faut que je sorte d'ici.

\- Claustrophobe ?

\- J'aurais préféré, avoua Harry. C'est juste que… vous êtes là, coincé avec moi et… ça me perturbe.

\- Oh, désolé, se renfrogna Beaux-Yeux.

\- Non, c'était pas censé être méchant, s'expliqua Harry. Je vous aime bien vous voyez ? Enfin, j'apprécie votre compagnie tous les matins et… c'est inhabituel que l'on se croise le soir. La routine se casse et j'aime pas quand les choses changent. On est censé se voir que le matin et pas le… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? soupira-t-il. »

 

Beaux-Yeux le regardait en souriant. Ses yeux brillaient tellement et la fossette qui se creusait dans ses joues le fit totalement craquer. Il était si beau. Harry mourait d'envie de l'embrasser. Il le voulait tellement…

 

« Je vous aime bien aussi, avoua Beaux-Yeux. »

 

L'ascenseur avait beau être immobilisé, Harry tomba des nues. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu trop vite. Beaux-Yeux venait de dire qu'il l'appréciait. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était tellement maladroit et nigaud. Personne de censé ne s'accrocherait à lui, encore moins un mec aussi parfait qu'un dieu grec.

 

« C'est votre musique qu'on entend ? »

 

Harry baissa la tête et se rappela qu'il n'avait pas éteint son iPod. Il le sortit de sa poche et mit la musique sur pause. Beaux-Yeux lui attrapa des mains comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours et parcourut ses playlist. Il s'appuya contre la paroi et lâcha des « pas mal », « connais pas » « ça j'adore ». Harry allait exploser s'il continuait à agir ainsi. Beaux-Yeux était parfait. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

 

« Au risque de casser notre routine et de vous déranger, que diriez-vous d'écouter de la musique avec moi ? »

 

Calme. Calme. CALME. Harry se répétait ces mots dans sa tête. Écouter de la musique le détendait toujours, ce n'était pas parce que Beaux-Yeux était là à lui proposer d'écouter avec lui que cela devait le rendre sqifiggfjfjodckosd. Il disjonctait. Aucun mot ne semblait anglais dans sa tête. Les lettres s'ajoutaient de partout et formaient un truc s'apparentant à du martien. Harry se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça. Ils glissèrent au sol. Beaux-Yeux tendit son appareil à Harry et le laissa choisir la chanson.

 

Il mit en marche la playlist qu'il écoutait chaque soir pour s'endormir. Évidemment, elle était pleine à craquer de morceaux d'Imagine Dragons. Beaux-Yeux sembla apprécier puisqu'il bougeait légèrement la tête.

 

« Imagine Dragons?

\- Ouais, confirma Harry.

\- J'adore ce groupe.

\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il, gêné.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de timide n'est-ce pas ? devina Beaux-Yeux.

\- Oui. Un peu.

\- J'avais remarqué. C'est adorable. »

 

Beaux-Yeux le trouvait adorable et l'appréciait. Harry était à deux doigts de réciter une prière pour remercier le bon dieu. Le parfum du châtain chatouillait ses narines, l'odeur de sa lessive était délicieuse. Harry craquait encore un peu plus pour lui. Il ne savait pas quand cela s'arrêterait. Tout chez lui était _parfait_.

 

« Que faites-vous dans la vie ? l'interrogea Beaux-Yeux.

\- Je suis étudiant.

\- Quel cursus ?

\- Linguistique.

\- Oh nous avons donc là un linguiste. Je vais devoir faire attention aux mots que je vais employer à partir de maintenant.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je travaille dans un café.

\- Je m'en doutais, souffla Harry avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Enfin, vous sentez le café mais vous n'avez pas l'air de boire de café et…

\- En effet, le coupa Beaux-Yeux en le voyant chercher ses mots. Je ne carbure qu'aux chocolats chauds.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Vingt-deux ans. »

 

Harry lui aurait donné le même âge que lui. Il avait l'air si jeune. A côté, il était un véritable gamin avec ses dix neuf ans et sa bouille de bébé. Beaux-Yeux lui fit remarquer qu'il faisait plus vieux et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 

« J'ai une requête à vous faire, dit-il. Pouvons-nous nous tutoyer ou c'est un trop grand bouleversement pour vous ?

\- Je crois que je peux faire avec, souffla Harry en se détendant un peu.

\- Parfait jeune homme. »

 

Il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il faisait en l'appelant ainsi. Harry repartait dans ses délires mais cette fois, il avait de la matière. Beaux-Yeux était attachant. Il avait une odeur délicieuse, un regard magnifique, un sourire à tomber, une voix mélodieuse, un goût pour la musique à la hauteur du sien et était d'une gentillesse hors norme. Il pouvait s'autoriser à réfléchir au nom qu'ils donneraient à leur chien non ?

 

Harry était tombé sur le mec parfait. Mais il n'était pas le sien. Il farfouilla dans son iPod à la recherche de la playlist qu'il avait honteusement faite à partir de musiques lui faisant penser à Beaux-Yeux. Ce dernier sourit en voyant le nom de playlist sans se douter que « Beaux-Yeux » le désignait lui. Harry cliqua sur Between Us de Peter Bradley Adams et ferma les yeux pour écouter attentivement les paroles. Beaux-Yeux fit de même. Harry finit par le regarder discrètement, voyant apparaître un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

 

 _Hey stranger when may I call you my own?_  
_I know I don't know you, but there's somewhere I've seen you_  
_before._  
_Whatever your name is, whatever you do_  
_There's nothing between us I'm willing to loose_

 

Beaux-Yeux se tourna vers lui et le surprit à le regarder. Il se mordit la lèvre et sourit timidement à Harry.

 

_Just call me if ever our paths may collide._  
_I want you to call me under these darkening skies._  
_whoever you love, whoever you kiss_  
_the ones in between us I'm willing to miss_

 

Harry détourna le regard et appuya sa tête contre ses genoux qu'il avait remonté près de son torse. Il était en train de lui faire une déclaration et il savait que Beaux-Yeux avait compris, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Ce dernier souriait encore, il le voyait entre ses cheveux qu'il utilisait comme bouclier.

 

« Je m'appelle Louis, lui souffla-t-il tout bas.

\- Harry, répondit-il un peu tremblant. »

 

Ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur la musique mais Harry bloqua son regard dans le sien. Louis – bon sang ce que ça faisait du bien de connaître son prénom – lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Combien en avaient-ils échangé en vingt minutes ? Harry ne pouvait même plus compter. Louis lui faisait tout oublier en un regard.

 

 _now I'm drifting out over deep oceans_  
_and the tide won't take me back in_  
_and these desperate nights I'll call you again and again_  
  
_There's comfort, comfort in things we believe_  
_other than danger, wanting the things I can't see_  
  
_wherever you live now, wherever you walk_  
_here's distance between us I'm willing to cross_

 

 

Louis s'approcha doucement de lui sans cesser de le regarder. Le bleu de ses yeux était encore plus envoûtant de près. Harry finit par loucher et réaliser que Beaux-Yeux était à quelques centimètres de son visage.

 

_Code rouge. Je répète, code Rouge._

 

Sa respiration se coupa et son cœur se rompit complètement lorsque Louis se rapprocha encore plus de lui, jusqu'à toucher son nez du sien. Il était sur le point de l'embrasser. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait que son cœur n'allait pas suivre. Il était déjà totalement en transe. Louis était une putain de drogue et le rendait si faible.

 

« Allô ? s'écria la voix du gardien dans l'interphone. »

 

Louis sursauta et s'écarta soudainement de lui. Ils se relevèrent alors qu'on leur annonçait que l'ascenseur allait reprendre du service. Louis récupéra ses livres au sol puis se tourna vers Harry.

 

« Puis-je abuser de ta gentillesse encore cinq petites minutes ? demanda-t-il gêné. »

 

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir touché sa peau mais il avait la confirmation dont il avait tant besoin. Louis était attiré par les hommes et il lui plaisait. Du moins, il le lui avait fait comprendre en essayant de l'embrasser. C'était bien ce qu'il avait fait n'est-ce pas ? S'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus, peut-être qu'ils se seraient embrassés et… Harry devait arrêter de s'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer. Ce n'était pas arrivé et peut-être que cela n'arriverait jamais.

 

« Merci beaucoup Harry, le remercia Louis une fois devant sa porte. Je t'aurais bien proposé d'entrer mais c'est vraiment un carnage chez moi et… Mieux vaut garder certaines choses comme elles sont n'est-ce pas ? On se voit demain ?

\- Euh… Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

 

Harry n'était pas certain de comprendre. Voulait-il qu'ils oublient ce qu'il venait de se passer dans l'ascenseur ou bien simplement qu'il était bordélique et pas aussi ordonné qu'il le laissait paraître ? Harry rentra chez lui avec tant de questions en tête qu'il se jeta sous la douche et y noya ses pensées.

 

 

*

 

Niall avait fait toutes les librairies du monde pour trouver le livre que son professeur de littérature lui avait recommandé. Aucune ne le vendait. Il avait embarqué Harry dans sa folle recherche et après deux heures à fouiner dans chaque boutique, il désespérait vraiment. Harry n'était pas quelqu'un qui lisait beaucoup, à vrai dire en dehors des magazines pornos qu'il cachait honteusement dans sa table de nuit, il ne lisait rien du tout. Ils ressortirent de la dernière librairie de leur liste et Harry se plaignit d'être fatigué. Marcher dans New-York était une épreuve pour lui. Il préférait presque le métro.

 

« On peut pas aller se poser quelque part franchement ? Je vais m'évanouir là.

\- Ouais, bonne idée. J'ai envie d'une boisson chaude. Mes doigts sont congelés.

\- La faute à qui hein ?

\- Mon professeur, se déchargea de toutes responsabilités Niall.

\- Putain la prochaine fois qu'il te donne une liste de livres introuvables, je te jure que je la lui fais bouffer, s'écria-t-il en passant la porte d'un café. »

 

Ils s'installèrent devant la vitrine et jetèrent un œil furtif à la carte. Niall reçut un message et le lut, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry soupira. Encore Zayn. Ils étaient tellement amoureux ces deux-là. Harry répétait qu'ils étaient lourds mais il les enviait beaucoup. Lui aussi rêvait d'une relation aussi adorable et fusionnelle. Il avait envie d'aimer mais personne ne semblait vouloir de lui.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit de beau ton prince charmant ?

\- Qu'il m'invite au restaurant ce soir.

\- Au restaurant ou au Subway? rit Harry qui connaissait plutôt bien Zayn.

\- Ta gueule, soupira Niall en riant à son tour. Et tu peux parler hein. Qui emmenait tout le temps Isaac au Mcdo ?

\- C'est déjà mieux que Subway, se défendit Harry.

\- Bonjour, les interrompit le serveur. Je peux prendre votre commande ? »

 

Harry releva la tête si vite qu'il se tordit le cou. Beaux-Yeux était là, devant lui, un tablier autour des hanches et un calepin entre les mains. Bon sang, il travaillait là. Harry déglutit et regarda Niall qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Louis écouta le blond dresser sa commande et jeta un coup d’œil rapide à Harry. Il l'avait reconnu, bien sûr qu'il l'avait reconnu. Ils avaient passé une heure ensemble la veille, coincés dans l'ascenseur. Harry avait envie de se cacher sous la table. Ils n'étaient pas censés se croiser comme ça. Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan.

 

« Harry ? l'appela Niall en passant une main devant ses yeux. On te parle.

\- Euh ouais, je… je vais prendre un cappuccino chaud. Enfin un chocolat. Euh… Mettez-moi ce que vous voulez en fait, lança Harry incapable de dire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Excusez-le, il est toujours tête en l'air. Un vrai amoureux transit, dit Niall au serveur. »

 

Harry lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et lui fit les gros yeux. Beaux-Yeux sourit légèrement et Harry fut incapable de deviner dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait. Il avait l'air un peu distant, presque gêné d'être là en sa présence. Louis regagna le comptoir où il s'activa à préparer leurs boissons. Harry se tourna vers Niall.

 

« Niall, c'est lui.

\- De quoi ?

\- Mais le type de l'ascenseur, c'est lui ! C'est Beaux-Yeux ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Sérieux ? »

 

Niall détailla Beaux-Yeux et constata par lui-même qu'Harry disait vrai. Il était vraiment magnifique. Harry lui rappela qu'il avait quelqu'un et que Louis était à lui.

 

« Attends, depuis quand tu connais son prénom ?

\- Hier soir.

\- Hier soir ? répéta Niall en relevant un sourcil. Raconte-moi tout petit cachottier.

\- On s'est retrouvés coincés dans l'ascenseur.

\- Tous seuls ? Dis-moi que tu lui as parlé…

\- Mais oui imbécile, quand même.

\- Hey on sait jamais avec toi, t'es tellement timide. Et donc ? Vous avez prévu de vous revoir ?

\- Je sais pas, on s'est croisés dans l'ascenseur ce matin. Il m'a dit bonjour et ça s'est arrêté là.

\- Et t'as rien tenté ? Pas de rendez-vous ?

\- Je sais pas s'il est intéressé.

\- Qui pourrait ne pas être intéressé par toi Harry ? Regarde-toi dans la glace un peu hein.

\- Justement…

\- Ah le voilà qui recommence à être con. Tu sais que t'es chiant à croire ce que ce crétin d'Isaac t'a dit en te quittant ? Je lui fous un concombre dans le cul à cet homo refoulé de mes couilles.

\- Niall…pouffa Harry. Les gens nous regardent.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Niall en riant. Mais franchement, bouge ton cul. T'es beau, il est beau, faites des bébés.

\- Si seulement c'était si simple... »

 

Il leva les yeux vers Louis qui baissa aussitôt la tête. Venait-il de le surprendre en train de le regarder ? A en juger par sa maladresse, Louis était nerveux. Il se brûla en servant un client et se suça le pouce. Harry oublia le reste du monde. C'était vraiment excitant à voir. Il avait envie de se mettre une claque. Il fantasmait sur un pouce dans une bouche… Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel pouce et encore moins n'importe quelle bouche. C'était de Louis dont il s'agissait, de Beaux-Yeux le gars qu'il voulait depuis quatre mois. Il vint déposer leur commande et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour regarder Harry. Ce dernier était tellement occupé à fixer sa tasse qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Louis attendait quelque chose. Il jeta un œil à Niall et se retira, un peu gêné. Le blond fit les gros yeux à son meilleur et le poussa à aller à sa poursuite. Le bouclé se leva précipitamment et se rappela de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Oui parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se casser la gueule.

 

« Louis ? souffla-t-il.

\- Un problème avec la commande ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Euh non pas du tout. Je voulais te parler.

\- Je travaille là… dit gentiment Louis.

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps… promis.

\- Commande un truc sinon mon patron va me couper la tête, s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-il en montrant d'un signe de tête le dit patron qui les observait.

\- Ok, alors je vais prendre un muffin et te demander si… si... si tu seras là demain matin ? »

 

Harry était un dégonflé.

 

« Sept heures trente trois, bien sûr, sourit Louis.

\- Alors à demain. »

 

Le rendez-vous, ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui.

 

*

 

Harry était niais. C'était le mot. Louis le rendait vraiment idiot. Il avait le don de le faire sourire en un regard. Harry passait ses journées à rêvasser en cours et à repenser à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit le matin-même. Ils se croisaient toujours à sept heures trente trois et même s'ils ne faisait que discuter cinq minutes, Harry ne pouvait se passer de ce petit rituel. C'était souvent Louis qui parlait, essayant de combler le vide lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avançaient. Il ne s'était passé qu'une semaine depuis la panne dans l'ascenseur et ils n'avaient pas parlé sérieusement. Louis faisait toujours le pitre, lui racontant dans le creux de son oreille ce qu'il imaginait de la vie des autres.

 

« Celui au téléphone trompe sa femme, il s'en va rejoindre sa maîtresse. La dame avec le chien s'en va à un rendez-vous galant et ne s'attend pas à tomber sur son ex beau-fils. Et puis celle à côté d'elle est une martienne. »

 

Harry riait tellement. Louis ne disait que des bêtises mais c'était déjà tant. Il avait conscience de rire trop fort mais il voulait tellement que Louis se sente bien avec lui. La phase de séduction était toujours enrichissante même si Harry était du genre impatient. Si les choses ne tenaient qu'à lui il l'aurait déjà embrassé depuis un bon moment mais Louis avait l'air de s'amuser à prendre son temps.

 

« Bon ben bonne journée Harry ! A demain matin, lui dit Louis en lui faisant un clin d’œil et l’embrassant sur la joue.

\- Bonne journée… répondit-il, perdu. »

 

*

 

Louis l'embrassait tous les matins. Il posait ses lèvres parfaites sur sa joue, lui offrant l'occasion de sentir une nouvelle fois son parfum si enivrant mais il s'en fichait presque quand il sentait sa bouche, sa foutue bouche, baiser sa joue. Harry restait chaque fois comme un con, immobile dans leur hall en se demandant pourquoi Louis faisait ça. Il devait devenir rouge pivoine à chaque fois parce que Louis finissait toujours par s'en aller en riant doucement. C'était léger, un son à peine audible mais magnifique. Il voulait que tous ses matins soient comme ceux-là, rythmé par un baiser, un odeur et un sourire. Il pouvait même mourir comme ça. Ça lui allait comme mort, tant qu'il l'embrassait et sentait son parfum.

 

« Harry ? T'es vraiment dans la lune hein… soupira Niall en passant une main devant son visage.

\- Hein quoi ?

\- Le cours est fini. Dépêche-toi sinon on va rater notre métro. »

 

Harry rangea sa trousse dans son sac, balança ses feuilles à l'intérieur et courut pour rejoindre son meilleur ami qui pressait le pas pour ne pas arriver sur un quai blindé. Ils n'attendirent que quelques secondes avant de pouvoir s'engouffrer dans la rame.

 

En arrivant à son étage, Harry entendit des sanglots. Il regarda dans son couloir et finit par reconnaître sa demi-sœur, appuyée contre sa porte et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il courut jusqu'à elle et la prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Gemma et lui s'étaient retrouvés frères et sœurs à leur treize ans. Leurs parents s'étaient rencontrés à une réunion de parents d'élèves et étaient tombés amoureux. A neuf ans, ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Gemma était quelqu'un que beaucoup de gens enviait parce qu'elle était belle, intelligente, adorée par les professeurs et très riche. On l'avait persécutée durant plusieurs mois. Lorsqu'Harry était devenu témoin de ce qu'on lui faisait subir tous les jours, il avait pris son rôle de frère très à cœur et l'avait défendue toutes ces fois où les gens allaient trop loin. Ils étaient devenus aussi soudés que les cinq doigts de la main.

 

« Gem, dit Harry en essayant de tourner son visage vers lui. Chaton, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

 

Leurs parents se moquaient de leurs petits surnoms. Chaton et tigrou. Chaton parce qu'elle était la plus sensible, Tigrou parce qu'il était le prédateur capable de chasser les méchants.

 

« Il m'a quittée... »

 

Gemma était en couple depuis plusieurs mois avec un garçon qu'Harry n'aimait pas vraiment. Il parvenait à la rendre heureuse mais lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Harry s'était fait à l'idée que leur histoire ne durerait pas mais Gemma était persuadée qu'il était l'homme de sa vie et ne s'était absolument pas préparée à ce qu'ils rompent un jour.

 

« Je suis désolé… souffla Harry. Viens, on sera plus à l'aise à l'intérieur chaton. »

 

Il la tira chez lui et la força à s'asseoir dans le canapé puis disparut dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un thé et lui apporter des mouchoirs. Son mascara avait coulé sur ses joues. Harry essuya son visage et la regarda avaler sa boisson.

 

« Je savais pas où aller… C'est toujours tendu avec papa et…

\- C'est bon Gem', t'es la bienvenue ici. Tu peux dormir là si t'en as envie.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Qui m'a ouvert sa porte chaque fois que je me faisais engueuler par les parents ?

\- Moi, chuchota Gemma. Mais je comprendrais si ça te dérange d'avoir ta névrosé de sœur chez toi. T'as sûrement des trucs à faire.

\- Je préfère te savoir ici que seule chez toi. »

 

Gemma aurait pu insister mais elle n'en avait pas la force. De toute façon, Harry n'aurait pas lâché prise. Ils commandèrent des pizzas et se glissèrent dans le lit d'Harry pour regarder une série que Gemma adorait. Harry avait du mal à suivre qui de Serena ou Blair sortait avec Nate mais il s'en fichait bien quand il voyait sa sœur captivée par la télévision. Si elle pouvait oublier que son cœur venait de se faire salement briser en regardant ce navet, Harry était heureux.

 

Gemma finit par éteindre la télévision et se tourna vers lui.

 

« Tu vois toujours le garçon de l'ascenseur ? »

 

Harry sourit.

 

« Oui, tous les matins.

\- Et toujours rien ?

\- Ça avance. On a failli s'embrasser.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Parce que j'avais pas envie de t'emmerder avec mes histoires d'amour.

\- Raconte-moi tout. »

 

Harry finit par le faire. Il lui détailla ces dernières semaines, l'oubli de sa valise dans l'ascenseur, le parapluie, les livres au sol, l'ascenseur en panne et le café. Gemma sourit légèrement en regardant son frère. Il n'avait pas besoin le dire pour qu'elle le sache : il était amoureux. Elle était si émotive qu'elle se remit à pleurer. Harry la serra contre lui et changea de sujet. Elle n'était pas prête pour écouter les gens parler d'amour. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras peu de temps après, épuisée d'avoir pleuré une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit. Harry ferma les yeux un peu après quatre heures de matin.

 

Le réveil lui explosa les tympans. Il sursauta et s'empressa de l'éteindre. Il se recoucha et se rendormit aussitôt. C'est Gemma qui le secoua comme une folle quelques minutes plus tard. Il rouvrit les yeux en grognant.

 

« Il est sept heures vingt Harry, tu vas le rater.

\- Quoi ? Non non non. »

 

Harry se jeta sous la douche et en ressortit presque immédiatement. Il enfila son jean et son haut. Gemma explosa de rire en voyant qu'il l'avait mis à l'envers. Harry lui tira la langue avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Coiffure : ça pouvait passer. Tenue : ça allait. Il pouvait y aller. Il enfonça ses pieds dans ses vieilles converses, récupéra son sac de cours et fit claquer la porte. Il entendit la cloche de l'ascenseur et sprinta pour arriver avant que les portes ne se referment. Louis les retint et sourit en le voyant.

 

« Harry ! hurla une voix à l'autre bout du couloir. »

 

L'intéressé soupira et sortit la tête de l'habitacle pour constater que sa sœur arrivait.

 

« T'as oublié ton téléphone à côté de ton oreiller et il arrête pas de vibrer, s'écria Gemma en lui tendant l'appareil. »

 

Gemma ne portait qu'un tee-shirt. C'était sans aucune doute celui d'Harry. Louis fronça les sourcils en les regardant puis s'enfonça dans la cabine. Harry remercia sa sœur qui jeta un œil rapide à Louis. Le bouclé remarqua son air triste sur le visage et redevint aussitôt son grand-frère.

 

« Ça va aller aujourd'hui ? Je peux rentrer plus tôt si...

\- Non, fais ton devoir sinon ta mère va te tuer. Je vais regarder ma série t'inquiète.

\- Ok, tu m'appelles si tu as besoin. A ce soir chaton, lui souffla-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front avant de monter dans l'ascenseur. »

 

Les portes se refermèrent. Il n'y avait que lui et Louis dans l'ascenseur. Harry se tourna vers lui et constata qu'il avait l'air concentré à écrire un message. En arrivant en bas, Louis ne le lâcha pas. Il ne lui souhaitait même pas une bonne journée. Harry soupira. Quelle journée de merde en perspective.

 

*

 

Harry avait encore passé la nuit à veiller sur sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer et il n'avait pas pu l'ignorer. Il n'avait pas révisé pour son partiel de lexicologie et sentait qu'il allait le foirer. Et au lieu de réviser, il n'avait fait que penser à Louis et maintenant il s'en voulait. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à l'ascenseur en se disant qu'au moins il le verrait pour se donner du courage. Les portes s'ouvrirent.

 

Vide.

 

Il n'y avait personne dans l'ascenseur. Harry regarda dans tous les recoins. Comme si Louis pouvait se cacher dans les jointures. Non, Louis n'était vraiment pas là. Il devait prendre l'ascenseur seul. Il soupira et monta à l'intérieur, vissant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles en se demandant ce qui avait pu retenir Louis. En arrivant à l'université, il devina avant même que la scène se produise qu'il allait péter un plomb. Un jeune homme fonça vers lui, ses mains tenant un gobelet d'une boisson fumante. Il ne le vit pas à temps pour l'éviter et tout son contenu se renversa sur ses vêtements. Harry serra les dents.

 

Et une nouvelle journée de merde.

 

*

 

Sept heures trente neuf.

 

Louis n'avait pas pris l'ascenseur. Harry oui.

 

En sortant de l'immeuble, Harry leva la tête. Il faisait un temps de merde, clairement. Le ciel était gris et il pleuviotait. Évidemment, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de parapluie. Il soupira et accéléra le pas. Il tapa dans un caillou et enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. La musique ne démarra pas, il regarda son iPod et constata qu'il n'avait plus de batterie.

 

« Putain ! jura-t-il. »

 

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout déraille en même temps ? Ne pouvait-il pas passer une seule journée tranquille ? Cela faisait une semaine que Louis n'avait pas pris l'ascenseur avec lui et Harry le vivait mal. Tout son monde s'écroulait même s'il vivait au cinquantième étage d'un building. Il était d'une humeur exécrable. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose à Louis. La veille il avait failli monter à son étage pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

 

Poule mouillée.

 

Niall n'arrêtait pas de lui dire. Harry en avait assez de toujours s'amouracher des mauvaises personnes. Non pas que Louis soit mauvais mais son absence rendait sa vie si moche. Il faisait un temps de merde, ses cours étaient merdiques, sa vie était merdique. Même les muffins que Gemma cuisinait tous les jours étaient merdiques. Harry était ronchon sans Louis. Pouvait-il retrouver monsieur sourire pour que tout s'arrange dans sa vie ? Il savait que tout cela était lié.

 

*

 

Sept heures trente trois.

 

Harry serra les poings en remarquant que l'ascenseur était encore une fois vide. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait pas vu Louis depuis deux semaines et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. Il n'arrivait plus à suivre en cours, n'avalait plus rien en dehors des tartes que Gemma faisait pour oublier qu'elle s'était fait larguer, et ne dormait plus. Il avait l'air d'un zombie à la différence qu'eux mangeait de la chair et lui du désespoir à foison. Il n'en pouvait plus. Louis lui manquait. Son rire et ses blagues débiles lui manquaient. Que lui arrivait-il ? Avait-il déménagé ? Il n'aurait quand même pas disparu comme ça… Ça n'aurait pas été juste.

 

Il regarda sa montre et ralentit le pas en voyant qu'il était en retard. De toute façon, il n'en avait rien à foutre de ses cours. Il prit la première à gauche au lieu de prendre la première à droite et longea l'avenue. Il arriva vite dans le quartier de son choix et s'arrêta face au Pookie's coffee. Quel nom de merde quand même…

 

Harry devenait légèrement grossier lorsqu'il était malheureux.

 

En poussant la porte du café, il repéra aussitôt Louis. Il se frotta les mains en traversant la pièce pour s'asseoir à une table non loin du comptoir. Il faisait si froid en ce début de décembre. L'hiver faisait rage, détruisant au passage ses phalanges. Harry n'arrivait jamais à se réchauffer à cause de ces températures et ce temps dignes du pôle nord. Louis notait tout ce que les clients lui commandaient. Il était toujours aussi beau. Était-il possible qu'il cesse d'être si beau un jour ? Harry en doutait vraiment. Même les mains remplies de bouquins ou de tasses, il était magnifique. Putain.

 

Il avait l'air d'un fou à le regarder comme il le faisait. Il se sentait mal de l'observer ainsi. Quel genre de personne faisait ça ? Les pervers. On aurait pu l'embarquer au poste qu'il n'aurait même pas été étonné. Peut-être que Louis le trouvait collant et avait préféré s'éloigner de lui ? Peut-être même qu'il avait eu peur de lui et de son obsession plus qu'évidente pour lui ? Harry se dégoûtait. Il regarda une dernière fois Louis et réalisa qu'il devait vraiment arrêter ses conneries. Si Louis avait voulu de lui, ils seraient déjà ensemble. De toute évidence, l'attirance n'était pas réciproque. Il remit son manteau près à partir quand il entendit sa voix. Harry se tourna vers lui. Ils se détaillèrent longuement, plongeant chacun son regard dans celui de l'autre. Louis avait l'air désolé.

 

« Tu t'en vas sans rien commander ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux revenir ? balança Harry.

\- Quoi ? demanda Louis, perdu.

\- Reprends l'ascenseur avec moi. S'il te plaît.

\- Harry…

\- Juste ça. T'es même pas obligé de me saluer mais juste… Monte avec moi.

\- On ne change pas la routine, c'est ça ?

\- Entre autre, oui.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Café ?

\- Chocolat, répondit Harry en reposant sa veste.

\- D'accord, je t'apporte ça tout de suite. »

 

Louis fila derrière le comptoir. Le café était drôlement vide pour un jeudi après-midi. Il n'était que trois dans la pièce. Harry n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il remercia Louis lorsqu'il lui tendit son chocolat chaud et lui attrapa discrètement la main.

 

« Sept heures trente trois, sois pas en retard.

\- Je serai là. »

 

*

 

Sept heures trente trois. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Louis à l'intérieur. Il se glissa entre deux personnes pour arriver au fond de l'habitacle. Louis tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire. Une fois arrivés en bas, Louis lui souhaita une bonne journée et sortit de l'immeuble. Harry le regarda partir, un sourire sur les lèvres.

 

*

 

Sept heures trente trois.

 

Harry se demandait ce qu'il était censé faire. Louis n'essayait même pas de parler avec lui. Il était juste là, debout dans l'ascenseur à côté de lui. Il sortait toujours avant lui et la seule chose qu'ils échangeaient était un sourire. Ça aurait dû suffire à Harry mais après avoir entendu le son de sa voix, cela ne lui convenait plus. Il voulait parler avec lui, il voulait tout savoir de sa vie. Harry voulait presque que l'ascenseur tombe à nouveau en panne. Lorsqu'ils furent à quelques étages du rez-de-chaussée, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers lui.

 

« On peut faire le chemin ensemble ? proposa-t-il doucement.

\- D'accord, accepta Louis en souriant comme s'il avait attendu cela pendant une décennie. »

 

Harry s'attendait à un refus catégorique ou au moins à un peu de résistance de sa part mais Louis n'en fit rien. Il semblait le vouloir lui aussi. Harry n'y comprenait rien. Attendait-il depuis le début qu'il fasse le premier pas ? Le chemin jusqu'à la bouche de métro se fit en silence. Harry s'en fichait. Ce qui comptait, c'était la présence de Louis. C'était l'odeur de son parfum qui l'accompagnait. C'était le soleil qui brillait et qui lui donnait chaud au cœur. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte dans la rame. Harry posa discrètement ses yeux sur lui et soupira d'aise en réalisant qu'il avait enfin osé se bouger le cul. Adieu la poule mouillée. Maintenant qu'il avait avancé, il n'allait plus reculer.

 

« Alors, que fait-on maintenant ? l'interrogea Louis en le coupant dans sa contemplation.

\- Mh… »

 

Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ça. Il y avait bien un million de sujets de conversation qui lui passaient par la tête mais aucun ne semblait assez intéressant. Il sentit son iPod frapper contre ses côtes et eut une idée. Il le sortit, déroula les écouteurs et en tendit un à Louis. Ce dernier lui vola l'appareil des mains et sourit en voyant que la playlist « Beaux-Yeux » contenaient de nouvelles chansons. Savait-il qu'elle lui était destinée ? Harry se posait la question. Ça aurait pu être évident pour n'importe qui mais Louis ne laissait rien paraître. Il tourna la tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux bleu turquoise dans les siens.

 

« Je te laisse choisir, t'es doué pour ça, déclara-t-il. »

 

Harry déglutit et s'empara de son iPod. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur l'écran et cliqua sur une chanson au hasard. Addicted to you. Même lorsqu'il tentait de ne pas lui laisser de message, l'aléatoire le faisait pour lui. Louis se mit à chantonner les paroles. Le regard d'Harry se perdit sur ses lèvres qu'il voulait tant embrasser. Sa bouche était sèche et Harry aurait bien passé sa langue pour l'humidifier. Louis sembla entendre ses pensées puisqu'il passa la sienne sur ses lèvres. Harry serra son iPod entre les mains pour ne pas gémir.

 

« Un problème ? demanda Louis en souriant.

\- Aucun »

 

Dans sa tête, il était déjà mort trois fois.

 

*

 

En rentrant du bar où il avait rejoint ses amis un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Harry ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Louis. Il était appuyé contre les parois en fer de l'ascenseur et somnolait un peu quand il entendit sa voix.

 

« Retenez la porte ! s'écria Louis de l'extérieur »

 

Harry se mit entre les deux portes et l'attendit. Il avait un peu bu et lorsqu'il avait de l'alcool dans le sang, il faisait toujours des conneries. Il priait pour ne pas déconner ce soir-là. Louis soupira de soulagement en le voyant et monta avec lui. Harry le détailla. Il n'avait pas fermé sa chemise jusqu'au bout. Elle laissait entrevoir quelques parcelles de son corps qu'Harry rêvait de lécher. Il pouvait imaginer le goût et la texture qu'avait sa peau. Il pouvait imaginer le plaisir qu'il éprouverait si Louis le laissait faire. Il pouvait imaginer sa langue et ses doigts explorer son corps. Il pouvait imaginer les sons que Louis laisserait échapper. Il pouvait tout imaginer. Il se mordit la lèvre fortement en réalisant qu'il était en train de bander juste devant lui.

 

La cloche sonna pour annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivé au cinquantième étage. Louis fit un pas en arrière pour laisser Harry sortir mais celui-ci resta à sa place. Les portes se refermèrent et l'engin remonta. Louis se tourna vers Harry, confus. Ce dernier s'approcha doucement de lui, comme pour le tester.

 

« Sors avec moi, souffla Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Demain soir, vingt heures.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- J'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. »

 

Dans ta face la poule mouillée. Il prit la main de Louis pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir en courant quand il parvinrent à son étage.

 

« C'est que…

\- En toute amitié, souffla Harry. »

 

Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Il lui tenait la main, glissait légèrement ses doigts entre les siens et lui soufflait tout près de ses lèvres qu'ils allaient sortir en toute amitié. Louis était troublé. Sa peau le brûlait là où il le touchait. _Faites que l'incendie se propage._ _Faites que l'incendie se propage._ Il n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Sa main appelait la sienne tout comme son corps appelait le sien… Non, il devait pas penser des choses de ce genre. Il ne devait pas non plus accepter son rendez-vous, c'était une très mauvais id...

 

« D'accord, accepta Louis.

\- Parfait. Alors à demain. Je t'attendrai au bar au bout de la rue. »

 

Il poussa Louis dehors et appuya rapidement sur les chiffres 5 et 0 pour l'empêcher de revenir sur sa décision. Les portes se refermèrent sur un Louis plus que perturbé. Harry se mit à rire. Il n'avait jamais eu autant d'audace. Merci le whisky.

 

 

*

 

Louis arriva à vingt heures pile. Il passa la porte du bar et repéra tout de suite Harry au fond. Il se leva pour lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Son sourire était vraiment beau. C'était un rendez-vous amical et pourtant, Harry s'était donné la peine de mettre une blaser noir et un jean qui lui donnait une allure très chic. Louis aussi avait fait un effort, mais c'était en « toute amitié » évidemment.

 

« Tu bois quoi ?

\- Une bière.

\- Louis aime les bières, voyez-vous ça.

\- Moi j'ai l'âge pour ça au moins.

\- Chuuuuuuuuuut, s'écria Harry en posant son doigts sur ses lèvres. Pardon, dit-il aussitôt. »

 

Ils commandèrent leur boisson et en attendant qu'elles arrivent, ils se fixèrent.

 

« Quoi? demanda Louis

\- Rien, je suis content que tu aies accepté mon rendez-vous… amical.

\- T'as su te montrer convaincant.

\- Alors vas-y, raconte-moi toute ta vie.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ça soit très intéressant, déclara Louis.

\- On parie ?

\- Bon d'accord, capitula Louis. Alors… mmh… J'ai grandi New-York avec mon père.

\- Pas ta mère ?

\- Elle habite en Californie avec son nouveau mari.

\- Relation compliquée ?

\- Un peu. Mais on s'appelle souvent.

\- Des frères et sœurs ?

\- Demi-frères, ils ont cinq ans.

\- Tu les vois souvent ?

\- A Noël et lorsque je pars passer l'été chez ma mère. »

 

Le serveur leur apporta leur boisson. Harry le remercia et reporta directement son regard sur Louis en buvant son mojito à la paille.

 

« T'es une vraie fille en fait, se moqua Louis.

\- Pourquoi ça ? s'offusqua Harry.

\- Le mojito c'est pas très viril.

\- T'en fais pas, je sais être viril quand il faut, dit-il en relevant son sourcil.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

\- Quand tu veux... »

 

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il ne rêvait pas hein ? Louis flirtait avec lui n'est-ce pas ? Il avala une nouvelle gorgée puis releva la tête vers lui. Louis avait plaqué ses cheveux en arrière. Il avait fait un énorme effort pour être présentable. L'avait-il fait pour lui plaire ? Faites que oui, par pitié.

 

« Pourquoi t'as choisi la linguistique ? lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- J'aimerais enseigner aux enfants sourds ou muets. Tu vois pour qu'ils se sentent aussi intelligents que les autres enfants auxquels on les compare sans arrêt et leur faire savoir qu'ils ne sont pas différents. J'aimerais pouvoir être la personne qui leur dira que la vie est la même pour tout le monde, avec nos cinq sens ou non.

\- C'est beau…

\- Comme toi, oups c'est le mojito »

 

Louis ne put s'empêcher de rire en rougissant légèrement. Une sortie en toute amitié ? Tu parles. Ça puait la séduction à des kilomètres à la ronde et le pire était que Louis se laissait doucement tenter.

 

« Tu n'as pas fait d'études ? enchaîna Harry.

\- J'avais commencé un bachelor d'art mais j'ai abandonné, ça me demandait trop d'énergie et les professeurs n'aimaient pas vraiment mon art. Ils trouvaient ça décalé.

\- Donc t'es un artiste ?

\- Ça c'est vite dit.

\- Un artiste maudit comme les romantiques alors ?

\- Ouais, ça correspondrait mieux, rit Louis.

\- Remarque à l'époque on les disait maudits car leur génie était encore incompris. C'est pareil pour toi.

\- Qui te dit que je suis un génie ?

\- Mon petit-doigt, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil. »

 

Louis tenta de taire son estomac qui réagissait comme s'il était dans des montagnes russes. Harry arrivait à le charmer et ce n'était vraiment pas prévu au programme. Il but sa bière en le détaillant. Harry était extrêmement séduisant. Il avait quelque d'irrésistible, ses yeux ou son sourire peut-être, Louis ne savait pas. Il avait quelque chose qui le faisait carrément craquer.

 

Merde, voilà qu'il se mettait à penser à lui autrement que comme un ami.

 

« Et pourquoi travailler dans ce café alors ? »

 

Louis ne savait pas comment Harry faisait pour être tout à coup si à l'aise. Il se souvenait de leur soirée coincés dans l'ascenseur. Harry était si timide. Quelque chose avait changé et ça ne lui déplaisait pas finalement. Plus la nuit avançait, plus Louis se détendait. Il était bien avec Harry. Il avait beaucoup de conversation, voire même un peu trop lorsqu'il en était à son deuxième verre.

 

 

C'était l'heure de pointe et le métro était bondé. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre contre les portes. C'était un peu l’apocalypse mais Harry s'en fichait parce que bon sang, il aurait pu y avoir une horde de zombie dans le métro qu'il n'aurait pas bougé. Il sentait la chaleur de Louis à travers son manteau. Son souffle chaud venait chatouiller ses clavicules. Harry sentait son regard se perdre sur ses lèvres, il voyait Louis loucher sur sa bouche et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait pour l'embrasser. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour ça mais et alors ? Ils avaient bu certes mais ils étaient conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient et vu comme la soirée s'était déroulée – à savoir flirt sur flirt – ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde.

 

« Tu as de très beaux yeux, souffla Harry pour le charmer.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est la première chose que j'ai vu chez toi.

\- Merci je suppose.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, là maintenant. »

 

Louis déglutit et ferma les yeux comme pour chasser ses paroles.

 

« Harry, arrête ça, soupira Louis.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Laisse-moi t'embrasser.

\- Non.

\- Je sais que tu en as envie… s'écria Harry en remontant sa main jusqu'à son visage. T'as envie que mes lèvres viennent ici, dit-il en caressant sa bouche. Je te vois les regarder… »

 

Le cœur de Louis battait fort. Harry pouvait le sentir taper contre sa poitrine. Il coinça sa jambe entre ses cuisses et la fit remonter lentement jusqu'à son entrejambe. Louis gémit faiblement.

 

« Harry… le supplia Louis, d'une voix lointaine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous retient ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Mais non, j'en sais rien justement…

\- On est amis. Juste amis.

\- Juste amis ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi deux amis se mettent à bander quand ils se touchent… Parce que je suis pas sûr que ça soit très amical, ça. »

 

Les portes du métro s'ouvrirent et Harry disparut parmi la foule. Si Louis voulait jouer à ce jeu, très bien. Mais il ne savait pas dans quoi il se lançait.

 

*

 

Sept heures trente trois.

 

Harry s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Il s'appuya contre la paroi et sortit son iPod. Louis ouvrit grand la bouche. Il ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour. A quoi jouait-il ? Il fit profiter de sa musique à tous les gens présents dans l'ascenseur. Louis fronça les sourcils et lui tira le bras.

 

« Tu fais encore la tête ? dit-il en lui arrachant son écouteur.

\- Peut-être.

\- D'accord. »

 

Louis croisa les bras. Harry savait qu'il était bon pour feindre d'être énervé mais il savait aussi que Louis avait des points faibles. Lorsque tout le monde descendit de l'ascenseur, Harry le rattrapa rapidement et planta un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, surprenant alors Louis qui se tendit et respira plus fortement.

 

« Bonne journée mon ami, souffla-t-il avant de détaler.

\- Harry ! hurla Louis. »

 

L’interpellé se mit à rire et fila à toute vitesse.

 

*

 

Harry arriva devant l'ascenseur en caleçon ce matin-là. Il tenait une tasse de café dans une main et son téléphone dans l'autre. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur Louis, ce dernier loucha sur son torse et s'empourpra en croisant le regard d'Harry.

 

« Salut mon ami, fit Harry.

\- Salut, répondit-il en serrant les dents.

\- Un problème ? le provoqua-t-il.

\- La ferme »

 

Il fit tomber son téléphone au sol et se pencha pour le ramasser. En voyant Louis chercher un endroit où poser ses yeux qui n'était ni son visage, ni son torse et ni ses fesses, Harry se mit à rire.

 

Juste amis, bien sûr.

 

*

 

Sept heures trente trois.

 

Harry n'avait toujours pas retrouvé d'utilité à ses vêtements puisqu'il ne portait, encore une fois, que son boxer. Louis réussit à l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre une bouteille d'eau et se la renverse à moitié sur lui. Il déglutit lentement, le dévisageant en tremblant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait bon sang ? Il avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de lécher toute cette eau. Il n'avait jamais eu si soif qu'à ce moment-là.

 

« Oh salut Louis, glissa Harry d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Je te déteste, déclara Louis alors qu'ils arrivaient au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Je croyais qu'on était amis ? cria-t-il en le voyant s'éloigner. »

 

Louis se retourna, retenant un sourire puis haussa les épaules.

 

« Tu ne me feras pas craquer Harry, et fais gaffe à toi. Je pourrais te le faire payer.

\- Mais j'attends que ça. »

 

Il ne lui répondit pas et fila en vitesse avant de craquer. Harry allait lui payer cher. Promis, juré, craché.

 

*

 

Sept heures trente trois.

 

Harry était habillé cette fois. Il portait un smoking noir et tenait des roses rouges dans ses mains. Louis ferma les yeux en priant pour que ce soit une blague. C'était en train de devenir plus qu'intenable et ce n'était vraiment pas bien. Louis ne devait pas craquer, il avait une conscience bon sang.

 

« Bonjour milord, le salua chaleureusement Harry. Pour vous, dit-il en lui tendant les roses.

\- T'es complètement malade, souffla Louis en rougissant.

\- De vous, oui.

\- Harry putain, rit Louis. Arrête ça.

\- Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas accepté que nous ne sommes pas que des amis.

\- On n'est pas amis, on est rien du tout et arrête de faire ça Harry.

\- Jamais de la vie. Je sais que tu vas bientôt craquer.

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu ? demanda Louis.

\- J'adore les jeux.

\- Alors bon courage. »

 

Il sortit de l'ascenseur en lui souriant sournoisement. Bizarrement Harry avait peur. Qui sait de quoi il était capable à ce genre de jeu ?

 

*

 

Se foutre à poil _putain_.

 

Quand Harry ouvrit la porte de chez lui, il trouva Louis totalement nu dans le couloir et eut soudainement chaud. Il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié celui-là. Harry se mordit la lèvre et ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête au pied en ne manquant pas de lorgner sur ses fesses. Louis tenait un livre entre ses jambes et se tourna vers lui. Ses mains tirèrent sa chemise, faisant voler les boutons partout. Harry retint sa respiration.

 

« Tu crois que deux hommes qui sont plus qu'amis pourraient être à poil l'un à côté de l'autre sans bander ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu ne me fais aucun effet, déclara Louis. »

 

Harry ne chercha pas à vérifier. Il pouvait le croire sur parole pour le coup. Il n'écouta même pas la suite de son discours car il le poussa à l'intérieur de son appartement. Il était certain que Louis ne pouvait pas lui résister cette fois. Harry se mordit la lèvre en le regardant de son air profond. Louis déglutit.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Louis en le voyant approcher.

\- Je te fais de l'effet. »

 

Il s'approcha à lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres dans son cou tout en frottant ses hanches à son entrejambe. Louis gémit si fort que Harry se mit à rire. Leur relation était purement amicale, ils bandaient juste en se frottant l'un à l'autre. Rien de plus normal.

 

« Harry arrête ça… dit Louis en roulant des yeux sous les coup de hanches de Harry.

\- Non, jamais.

\- Harry, le supplia Louis qui malgré tout s'accrochait à ses épaules.

\- Tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ?

\- Putain… grogna Louis en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

\- Laisse-moi te toucher. Rien qu'une fois, laisse-moi te faire ça.

\- Harry, c'est pas bien.

\- S'il te plaît bébé.

\- Putain… Vas-y. »

 

Harry sentit son sexe durcir un peu plus en l'entendant dire oui. Il s'attaqua aussitôt à la tâche. Il embrassa lentement son torse et descendit progressivement jusqu'à son sexe. Louis posa sa main dans ses cheveux pour le guider lorsqu'il le prit en bouche. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme ça que les choses auraient dû se passer mais Louis en avait bien trop envie. Au diable sa conscience. Harry lui faisait une fellation et c'était si bon qu'il était à deux doigts de venir. C'était si chaud, si doux. Étaient-ils dans un four ? La chaleur venait de grimper de cinquante pour cent en dix secondes. Louis respirait fortement, sursauta presque à chaque coup de langue. Harry caressait sa verge tout doucement, prenant un malin plaisir à le provoquer avec son sourire de merde. Louis lui tira les cheveux pour le faire revenir à lui.

 

« Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes Harry.

\- T'aurais jamais dû te mettre à poil devant moi Louis.

\- Je sais…

\- Tu l'admets ?

\- Harry, on peut vraiment pas faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? »

 

Harry s'empara de son membre et fit quelques va-et-vient. Louis ferma les yeux, se tordant de plaisir contre le mur. Il lâcha un râle plus que significatif. Le brun crut qu'il allait mourir à le regarder se cambrer ainsi.

 

« C'est pas la question… Putain… Je...

\- Lâche-toi.

\- Je… Harry non, je peux pas. Je… Oh putain. »

 

Harry s'était remis à genoux et le regardait pendant qu'il faisait glisser son sexe dans sa bouche. Louis tremblait de partout. C'était si bon qu'il envoya tout valser et se laissa aller. Harry accentua ses va-et-vient, lui arrachant quelques gémissements bruyants.

 

«  Je vais venir Harry… Bordel de...

\- Lâche-toi, répéta Harry.

\- Je… »

 

C'est lorsqu'Harry enfonça un doigt en lui qu'il perdit le contrôle total. Putain de merde. Ses membres se mirent à brûler, à piquer. Il voyait plein d'étoiles autour de lui alors qu'il se déversait sur Harry. Ce dernier caressait sa peau, ralentissant ses va-et-vient pour le laisser venir tranquillement.. Louis se laissa glisser au sol, essoufflé. Il venait d'avoir le meilleur orgasme de sa vie et ça l'agaçait parce qu'il savait qu'il en revoudrait forcément. Harry s'appuya au mur à côté de lui.

 

« Si c'est ça être amis, alors nous sommes amis.

\- On n'est pas amis, souffla Louis. Mais tu sais qu'on peut pas être plus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On peut pas l'être quand l'un de nous est en couple. »

 

Et Louis le planta là, au beau milieu de son entrée.

 

En couple ? Pardon ?

 

*

 

Lorsqu'Harry poussa la porte du café, il repéra aussitôt Louis. Ce dernier prenait la commande d'un couple quand il fit son entrée. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu mais merde, Louis l'obligeait à faire tout ça. Il s'assit face à Jonathan, le garçon qu'il avait invité. Ils étaient amis et rien de plus mais Harry voulait rendre Louis jaloux. Le serveur s'approcha d'eux sans remarquer qu' _il_ était là. Il n'avait vue que sur Jonathan.

 

« Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda Louis d'une voix enjouée.

\- Un café et… Tu prends quoi Haz ? »

 

Louis se tourna vers Harry et son visage se décomposa. Il resta un instant perdu dans son regard puis reprit son air professionnel et ne s'intéressa qu'à ce qu'Harry voulait consommer. Raté. Son plan ne fonctionnait pas. Louis n'avait vraiment pas l'air dérangé par son rendez-vous. Harry soupira et joua avec la salière sur la table. Lorsque son serveur fétiche déposa leur boisson, Harry l'ignora complètement. Louis attendit une réaction, un merci ou au moins quelque chose mais rien ne vint. Il inspira fortement et se retira derrière le comptoir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être compliqués. Ils se voulaient tellement, c'était écrit au marqueur sur leur front !

 

Harry réfléchissait encore. Lorsqu'il l'avait abandonné, Louis avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas bien saisi ou plutôt il n'était pas sûr de vouloir saisir correctement. Louis ne pouvait pas être en couple, c'était impossible. Il faisait ça pour le repousser. Louis était capable de bien des choses pour l'arrêter, il s'était déshabillé pour lui. Qui ferait ça en étant en couple ?

 

Harry finit par laisser Jonathan partir en comprenant que le plan de son ami était tombé à l'eau. Il lui souhaita bonne chance et quitta le café. Harry s'approcha de Louis qui était assis à une table. Il avait l'air d'être en pause et Harry se dit que c'était le moment où jamais. Il s'installa sur le siège face à lui. Louis releva la tête de son bloc-note une seconde comme s'il savait déjà qui avait pris place. En reconnaissant Harry, il cacha son calepin d'où on apercevait quelques coups de crayon. Harry eut quand même le temps de se reconnaître sur le papier.

 

« Comment ça va, Haz ? lança Louis, imitant la voix de Jonathan en disant ce surnom.

\- Ça va et toi ? Tu me dessines ? Tu veux pas plutôt faire un nu de moi ?

\- A quoi tu joues ?

\- Moi ? A rien.

\- Je te trouve vraiment gonflé Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça... Quand tu sors avec quelqu'un, tu vas pas courir après les autres et tu vas encore moins les… se coupa-t-il en rougissant.

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre là… Qui sort avec quelqu'un ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu oublies un peu vite les choses. »

 

Louis récupéra son calepin et sa tasse de chocolat chaud puis disparut derrière le comptoir. Harry vint s'y accouder et attendit qu'il revienne vers lui mais il préféra s'occuper de ses clients. Le brun, agacé, prit un muffin et le posa devant la caisse pour qu'il s'intéresse à lui.

 

« C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Je pense pas que ta copine apprécierait ce que tu fais avec ce mec et encore moins ce que tu fais avec moi.

\- Ma copine ? s'étonna Harry.

\- La fille devant l'ascenseur l'autre jour…

\- Euh…

\- Dans ton t-shirt, ajouta-t-il un peu sèchement en voyant qu'Harry ne comprenait toujours pas.. »

 

Harry se mordit les lèvres sans pouvoir retenir le sourire qui suivit. Non seulement Louis se méprenait sur sa relation avec Gemma mais en plus il était jaloux.

 

« Quelle horreur, Louis, non. C'est ma demi-sœur.

\- Quoi?

\- Nos parents se sont mariés quand on avait dix ans. C'est pas ma copine, mon dieu.

\- Ah… dit Louis, paraissant soulagé.

\- Attends t'as vraiment cru que c'était ma copine ?

\- Ouais, avoua Louis, gêné.

\- C'est pour ça que t'as arrêté de prendre l'ascenseur la dernière fois ? Et pour ça aussi que t'as refusé de m'embrasser et que tu me repousses autant ? Tu croyais que j'étais déjà en couple ? »

 

Louis s'empourpra. Il se sentait terriblement honteux. Harry allait le prendre pour un fou. Et il l'était. Il était le cinglé qui descendait à sept heures trente trois tous les matins dans le seul et unique but de le voir lui. Il secoua finalement la tête et vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage d'Harry.

 

« T'étais jaloux ? »

 

Son ventre se mit à ronronner. Pour quoi était-il en train de passer au près d'Harry ? Il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre ses jambes à son cou mais Harry posa sa main sur la sienne.

 

« J'ai personne, souffla-t-il.

\- Je me sens super con maintenant, dit simplement Louis.

\- J'ai une idée, on fait comme si touuuuuute cette histoire n'avait pas eu lieu et tu me laisses te faire la cour ?

\- Tu perds pas de temps, rit Louis.

\- On en a déjà perdu beaucoup. Donc. Louis hum… Quel est ton nom de famille ?

\- Tomlinson.

\- Bien, donc Louis Tomlinson, accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi demain soir ? »

 

Harry lui fit une révérence. Louis se mit à rire et regarda autour d'eux. Les clients étaient en train de les regarder et lui faisaient signe d'accepter. Il se pencha pour lui faire une révérence à son tour et accepta. Les gens se mirent à applaudir alors qu'Harry souriait. Dans quoi était-il en train de se fourrer ?

 

« Je passerai te chercher à sept heures trente… Le soir évidemment.

\- D'accord.

\- Maintenant je vais m'empresser de rentrer chez moi pour hurler ma joie et laisser ces pauvres gens prendre leur commande.

\- File, rit Louis. »

 

Harry lui fit un clin d’œil et s'exécuta. Il n'attendit même pas d'être à destination pour hurler sa joie. Il avait un rendez-vous avec Louis bon sang.

 

*

 

Il était tard. Harry et Louis avaient passé leur soirée au restaurant à se raconter des anecdotes sur leur enfance et ils n'avaient pas vu les heures défiler. Ça avait été une succession de « tu me plais » et « tu es magnifique » durant tout leur repas. A présent qu'Harry et Louis savaient tous deux la réelle nature de leur relation, ils n'hésitaient plus. Ils avaient bu quelques verres au cours de la soirée. L'alcool dans leur sang les rendaient plus confiants. Ils pouffaient dans la rue comme deux adolescents et ça leur faisait du bien. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une rame de métro vide et s'installèrent côte à côte. Harry sortit son iPod et tendit un écouteur à Louis. Il fouilla parmi ses playlist et finit par lancer celle nommée « Beaux-Yeux ».

 

« C'est ta playlist.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a toutes les chansons qui me font penser à toi.

\- Oh, alors c'est moi Beaux-Yeux ? dit Louis en riant encore un peu sous l'effet de l'alcool.

\- Eh oui… Beaux-yeux.

\- Mets-en une.

\- Sens ou pas sens ?

\- Sens.

\- D'accord. »

 

Harry ne tarda pas à trouver celle qu'il voulait lui dédier. C'était sans doute la meilleure déclaration qu'il pouvait lui faire. Kiss Me d'Ed Sheeran retentit dans leurs oreillettes. Louis posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry pour écouter attentivement.

 

 _Settle down with me_  
_Cover me up_  
_Cuddle me in._  
  
_Lie down with me_  
_And hold me in your arms._  
  
_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my_  
_neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now._  


Louis releva la tête vers Harry et croisa son regard. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus. Ils se levèrent en même temps et se mirent à danser. Ils se fichaient que l'on puisse les prendre pour des fous. De toute façon, ils l'étaient. Fous d'amour l'un pour l'autre.

 

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love._

 

 

Louis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser mais le métro ralentit soudainement et les fit chuter contre la porte. Ils se mirent à rire et sortirent de la rame en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de leur arrêt. Ils étaient complètement ailleurs, transportés par leurs sentiments qui pouvaient enfin s'exprimer librement.

 

« J'espère qu'on va pouvoir changer notre routine et nous voir ailleurs que dans notre bon vieil ascenseur maintenant... Ce qui serait génial parce que je pourrais enfin dormir deux heures de plus le matin.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je prends l'ascenseur à sept heures tous les matins juste pour te croiser. Je commence à neuf heures et demie sinon, avoua Louis.

\- Quoi ? Attends deux minutes. Tu veux dire que j'me suis levé plus tôt tous les jours pour voir un gars qui faisait exactement la même chose que moi?

\- Euh… faut croire. Tu faisais la même chose ?

\- Mais oui… Oh mon dieu. »

 

Louis s'attendait à entendre qu'il était dingue de tomber sous le charme d'un mec qu'il ne voyait que dix minutes par jour mais s'il était taré, Harry l'était avec lui.

 

« On aurait tous les deux pu dormir le matin mais… on s'est levés juste pour se croiser. J'en reviens pas. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un mec aussi taré que moi, déclara Harry. »

 

Louis releva la tête vers Harry. Ils se regardèrent longuement mais c'était différent de toutes les autres fois. Il y avait une certaine tension. Ils se désiraient. Fini les masques, la vérité avait éclaté. Louis dévia sur ses lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ici. C'était trop glauque dans ce couloir de métro qui sentait la pisse et le vomi. Il lui attrapa la main et le tira derrière lui, le forçant presque à courir. Le bouclé ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Il avait envoyé valser sa déclaration et ne savait pas s'il devait être vexé. Louis n'avait peut-être pas envie de savoir qu'il tombait amoureux de lui. Le gardien de l'immeuble les salua. Louis poussa Harry dans l'ascenseur et lorsque les portes se refermèrent, il se jeta sur lui. D'accord, Louis avait écouté sa chanson et sa déclaration. Harry eut un sursaut en sentant ses lèvres se mouvoir sur les siennes puis lui rendit son baiser en tâchant d'ignorer les papillons dans son ventre. Ses mains vinrent caresser ses hanches sous son manteau. Louis embrassait tellement bien. Harry en oublia l'endroit où ils étaient. Sa langue caressait lentement la sienne, propageant sa chaleur dans sa bouche. Louis glissa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry. Ce dernier se fichait qu'il le décoiffe. Il pouvait même lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était tellement électrique. Il y avait cette foutue tension sexuelle entre eux qui les rendait presque déchaînés. Ils se voulaient tellement.

 

« J'ai envie de toi, souffla Harry en séparant de lui. Très très envie de toi.

\- Ok. On va chez toi, déclara Louis en appuyant sur les chiffres 5 et 0. »

 

Louis happa à nouveau ses lèvres en le poussant contre la paroi. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et tira légèrement dessus. Harry gémit fortement face à ce geste. Louis se colla un peu plus à lui, frottant son bassin contre son entrejambe. Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade. Louis avait envie de lui autant qu'il en avait envie. Il prit les épaules de Louis et le plaqua à son tour contre le mur. Sa bouche descendit le long de sa mâchoire, déposant des baisers partout. Lorsqu'il atteint son cou, Harry put voir des frissons lui parcourir la nuque. Il mordilla sa peau en écoutant les merveilleux sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. Sans même attendre son accord, Louis tira sur son tee-shirt pour passer ses mains dessous. Ses doigts froids surprirent Harry. Il se mit à sourire et caressa légèrement les mèches brunes de Louis.

 

En arrivant à l'étage d'Harry, ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et reculèrent jusqu'à sa porte. Harry la déverrouilla sans quitter les lèvres de Louis. Il balança ses clés au hasard et retira sa veste, l'envoyant elle aussi il ne savait où. Il s'attaqua à celle de Louis qu'il fit lentement passer le long de ses bras. Ce dernier lui arracha sa ceinture et retira son pantalon. Il y avait cette force qui gravitait autour d'eux et les rendait si affamé. Ils avaient tant envie de l'autre que c'était indescriptible. Ils n'arrivaient plus à connecter leurs cerveaux, ils étaient perdus sur la planète mars. Lorsque son jean lui arriva aux chevilles, Louis ne put s'empêcher de se retirer pour le regarder. Harry lui sourit timidement avant de lui retirer toutes ses fringues. Il s'empara ensuite de son sexe brûlant et fit quelques va-et-vient en lui arrachant quelques gémissements. Louis captura ses lèvres et glissa sa langue entre elles. Ses yeux roulèrent alors que la main du brun le parcourait. Il se laissa coucher sur le lit et regarda Harry retirer son tee-shirt lentement. Il le provoquait, le faisait languir. Louis n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, ça faisait des mois qu'ils en crevaient d'envie. Il caressa son aine avant de venir le toucher plus en douceur au niveau de son sexe. Harry couina à son contact. Il fonça sur lui et mordit sa cuisse, remontant doucement jusqu'à son entrejambe. Lorsqu'il le prit en bouche, Harry jura. Il était doué le con. Sa bouche était si chaude et le recouvraient si bien. Putain, il aurait pu tuer pour recevoir ce genre de choses tous les jours.

 

« Laisse-moi te toucher, murmura-t-il entre deux gémissements.

\- Ouais, vas-y… lui répondit Louis »

 

Harry se positionna au dessus de lui, souriant de sa réponse qui lui rappelait vaguement leurs premiers dérapages. Il embrassa son cou et ses lèvres doucement, prenant soin de lui rappeler par ses gestes qu'il voulait faire l'amour avec lui et non le baiser comme un sauvage. Louis lui souffla dans l'oreille qu'il le voulait en lui. Le brun frémit et attrapa sa peau avec ses dents, fonçant droit vers son sexe qui n'appelait que lui. Il lécha sa peau sur toute sa longueur et le prit totalement dans sa bouche. Le châtain jura en lui arrachant quelques mèches de cheveux. Pour toute réponse, Harry humidifia ses doigts et en fit glisser un délicatement en lui.

 

« Putain… grogna Louis. »

 

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il rêvait de ça, de sa bouche sur lui, de son corps contre le sien, de ses doigts en lui. Harry en fit glisser un second et Louis se perdit totalement. Il se cambra sur le lit d'Harry et vint trouver ses cheveux. Harry épousait son corps et ses formes. Il se glissait en lui avec tant de douceur et de fermeté. C'était bien trop bon. La langue d'Harry était chaude, elle caressait sa verge lentement. Les émeraudes du brun le fixaient avec cet air provocateur. Louis gémit en croisant son regard.

 

« Putain Harry, je t'en supplie. vas-y. »

 

Il s'impatientait. Cela fit rire Harry qui se pencha pour attraper un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Son partenaire s'appuya sur les coudes pour le regarder l'enfiler. Il avait un putain de corps. Il détrônait facilement le nutella, qui était à présent la seconde meilleure chose au monde. Harry revint près de son visage et embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres. Louis ferma les yeux et essaya de réguler son rythme cardiaque. Quand il prit possession de lui, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa peau et y laissèrent des marques. Il était en train de crever de plaisir. Harry s'enfonça peu à peu en lui, le faisant trembler un peu plus. Il était si étroit que la sensation était indescriptible. Ses yeux roulaient sous le plaisir autant que ses hanches sur son corps. Harry fit cesser ses va-et-vient et lui montra rapidement la salle de bain. Louis hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre. Il entoura ses hanches et s'agrippa à lui lorsqu'il le souleva. Il le portait avec tellement de facilité. Louis se jeta sous la douche, Harry à sa suite. Le jet d'eau les trempa intégralement et le brun, en manque de sa peau, se riva à nouveau sur lui pour mordre son cou. Louis s'appuya aux parois alors qu'il entrait à nouveau en lui, lui arrachant ce même gémissement si puissant. Harry n'allait pas tarder à venir. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il rêvait de ce moment. C'était encore meilleur que toutes ces fois où il se l'était imaginé. Louis se mouvait contre lui, balançant les hanches et s'enfonçant un peu plus sur lui.

 

Il coinça ses bras au dessus de son visage et emprisonna ses lèvres. Louis gémit plus fort et l'incita à accentuer ses coups de bassin. Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il s'enfonça plus en lui, comprenant qu'il avait trouvé là le point sensible de Louis, et sentit les spasmes envahir son corps. L'orgasme était proche.

 

« Touche-toi bébé, souffla-t-il à Louis en défaisant son emprise sur ses mains. »

 

Les doigts de Louis glissèrent sur toute sa longueur. Harry trouva cela bien trop excitant, il ne tenait plus. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur de la douche et s'agrippa aux fesses de Louis en s'enfonçant avec encore plus de force. Ses extrémités picotèrent, il avait des fourmis partout et se sentait si bien. Il se lâcha dans un râle rauque. Louis ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Il sentit la chaleur de sa semence le recouvrir et soupira. Ils venaient de faire l'amour ensemble. Putain de bordel de merde.

 

« Louis… demanda-t-il en réglant l'eau chaude.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu penses toujours qu'il n'y a que de l'amitié entre nous ?

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il n'y avait que ça entre nous, avoua-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Parce que je pensais que tu avais quelqu'un et que c'était mal de devenir ton amant.

\- Ça te plaisait alors ?

\- T'as pas idée. Je me suis touché tous les jours en pensant à toi.

\- Louis, me dis pas ça ou je risque de te refaire l'amour tout de suite.

\- Je ne dirais pas non...

\- Est-ce que c'est trop tôt si je te dis que je suis carrément dingue de toi et que j'ai plus jamais envie de te lâcher?

\- Je crois qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu, c'est même tard pour le dire. On est déjà foutus tous les deux. »

 

Harry sourit et souleva son menton pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Louis l'encercla de ses bras et embrassa son épaule.

 

« Finalement, c'est bien le changement, souffla Harry dans le creux de son oreille. »

 

*

 

**_4 ans plus tard._ **

 

« Harry pourquoi tu m'as demandé de te rejoindre ici ? »

 

Ils étaient devant leur ancien immeuble, celui où ils s'étaient rencontré et avaient à peu près tout partagé. Ils avaient mis longtemps à se décider à emménager ensemble, aucun d'eux ne voulant mettre fin à leur petite coutume. Ils avaient continué à se rejoindre dans l’ascenseur pendant deux ans. Puis un jour, Louis avait parlé de vivre avec lui. Trois mois après, ils avaient signé un nouveau bail, ensemble. En prime, il avait découvert que leurs horaires de travail étaient les mêmes et qu'ils n'auraient pas à prendre l'ascenseur séparément.

 

« J'ai un truc à te montrer là-haut. »

 

Louis se méfiait toujours un peu de lui quand il lui disait avoir « un truc à lui montrer » car ils finissaient généralement avec un nouvel écran de télévision ou un nouveau canapé. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Harry appuya sur le 5 et le 0 et attendit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la moitié du chemin, l'appareil s'arrêta brusquement. Louis se mit à rire quand la lumière s'éteignit.

 

« Ça te rappelle pas des choses ? dit-il.

\- Louis... »

 

Louis se tourna et plissa les yeux pour l'apercevoir dans la pénombre. La lumière de secours s'enclencha et il le vit, un genou au sol, une boîte dans les mains.

 

« Harry, qu'est-ce que…

\- Ça fait des semaines que je cherche où faire ça pour que tu ne l'oublies jamais. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas meilleur endroit que cet ascenseur qui a vu naître notre amour et notre folie furieuse. Alors voilà, Louis Tomlinson, est-ce que tu voudrais m'épouser ?

\- Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu.

\- Je sais que je suis ton dieu mais si tu pouvais répondre… ça serait sympa bébé, rit Harry.

\- Oui oui, pardon, oui je veux, oui oui oui, hurla Louis en lui sautant dessus. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. Mon dieu. Je t'aime tellement tellement, mon dieu.

\- Je t'aime aussi bébé. »

 

Harry glissa l'anneau sur son doigt et lui embrassa le dos de sa main. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le rez-de-chaussée. Il était reparti sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, trop occupés à s'embrasser.

 

« Maintenant si tu le veux bien, on dégage de ce vieil ascenseur pourri… Désolé vieux mais t'es bon à foutre à la casse, s'écria Harry en regardant l'intérieur qui laissait à désirer.

\- Merci pour tout mon pote, ajouta Louis en quittant l'ascenseur qui avait changé leur vie. Adieu. »

 

 _You're the perfect melody,_  
_The only harmony_  
_I wanna hear_  
_You're my favorite part of me,_  
_With you standing next to me,_  
_I've got nothing to fear_

 

 

 

FIN.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alors alors? C'était un peu culcul n'est-ce pas? J'aurais voulu écrire une scène très sexuelle dans l'ascenseur mais ça me gênait un peu parce que je me dis qu'il y a des caméras dans les ascenseurs et... bon c'est bizarre de se dire que s'ils se touchent et tout, y a un pervers qui peut les mater. Ils se chauffent dans l'ascenseur, c'est déjà bien... (moi avoir peur qu'on puisse les voir avec une caméra tout le temps) ET PUIS JE SAIS PAS ECRIRE LES TRUCS TROP SEXUELS ALORS VOILA. J'ai essayé me tapez pas ok? :( (je vais peut-être arrêter de parler toute seule, ça serait mieux non?)  
> Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. C'était un peu bizarre mais c'était marrant (utilité de cette phrase? aucune). J'ai adoré écrire les scènes où Harry essayait de chauffer Louis, j'ai pas voulu trop en mettre de peur que ça devienne lourd et qu'on voit Harry comme un obsédé (il est déjà un peu taré à tomber raide dingue pour un quasi inconnu, et à sucer un quasi inconnu, encore une fois MAIS BON... moi j'aurais pas hésité non plus si c'était Louis parce que... NON mon dieu stop toi-là Luz).  
> Et sinon, désolée si ça ne vous a pas plu ou ne va pas transcendée. Moi j'me suis amusée à écrire ça donc c'est ce qui compte le plus je suppose.  
> Navrée pour les références aux chansons, j'adore mêler OS et chansons. Je trouve ça trop cool. D'ailleurs j'en avais prévu d'autres à la base mais encore une fois, c'est parti en vrilles. Déjà qu'à la base ils devaient passer leur temps à lire un bouquin dans le métro et... Bon rien à voir quoi.  
> Bisous bisous ♥  
> @throughthewaves 
> 
> Chansons citées :  
> So Here We Are - Bloc Party (citation de départ)  
> Between Us - Peter Bradley Adams (dans l'ascenseur)  
> Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran (dans le métro)  
> Sad Song - We The Kings (citation de fin)


End file.
